


The Angels Who Built a Tower in Their Own World

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Gen, Parody song, The Fool Who Gave the Finger From the Center of the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: This is how the people in the Tower who weren't Freemen justified inaction, for better or worse. A parody of The Fool Who Gave the Finger From the Center of the World by Shomi.





	

My adopted child is making a racket  
Trying to catch the attention of his mother  
“Why’s that guy fighting?”  
He asks so sadly  
How to explain the fighting? How to explain the sacred?  
How to explain life?  
Such complex ideas  
Because ‘Gods’ came to live with us,  
Nephilim and the Freemen grew  
“Peace out.”  
What’s done is done  
“Not now.”  
We can’t fight against them  
There’d be retribution on us and our children  
That’s how we justify inaction  
When I die  
When I die  
When I die  
When I die  
If only they’d die or leave  
So that my child wouldn’t be sad  
So that they could remain innocent  
That’s why I pray now

With the blessings of the ‘Gods”,  
Martyrs rapidly whip out Archs  
To stop the Freemen,  
They’ll shed blood  
Some live and ask if others want to go  
They get lost and die in the attempt  
I wish they’d all be sensible  
Things are getting worse, Ishtar was burned up  
If you fight, you die, and if you don’t, there are Demons  
Either way, we all spit at God here  
Letting Gales fly as the Martyrs sigh,  
Saying “It was their own fault.”  
“Peace now.” Some whisper, but their hearts hold  
A “So well.” For the present and future  
“How nice.”  
That’s how we speak of the past,  
For the present  
Is burning all around us  
Justice, ruckus, a Demon will gobble us,  
But if we fight, our brains will be beat out,  
Which will give us the same result,  
And our children will follow us down that path  
No and no and no and no  
When I die  
When I die  
When I die  
When I die  
When I die  
When I die  
When I die  
When I die  
Even if you beg for mercy,  
Your pleas will be ignored and stabbed through  
They keep going for their futures,  
Though most lose theirs in each battle  
What’s up, friend? Just more violence  
Where’d it happen? If I tell you, you’ll die  
They kill each other  
And pray for aid  
Ishtar’s death and writings just encouraged the Freemen

“I don’t know how to be free.  
They won’t leave us be,  
Even if I dirty my hands.  
I’m not a killer with hope,  
Though they say it’s better to try.”  
No  
Now  
If  
I’m -ed,  
He’ll – me  
So I won’t –  
Maybe  
“This won’t help!”  
“Who knows?”  
They stab,  
Punch,  
Strangle,  
And kick  
Each other  
But though they murder,  
Mock each other,  
And bring each other down,  
It won’t fix the present  
The ‘Gods’ have fattened us,  
Profited from us,  
Ignored us,  
And abhorred us  
While forgetting our dreams  
And even us,  
Though we don’t fight,  
Want to be free  
With actual love,  
Without stress,  
With parents,  
With a peaceful life  
I say  
No one’s won, so they’re at it again  
Here, almost everyone’s  
Crying about something painful  
But, even so,  
The ‘Gods’ above us  
All watch as Humans duke it out  
They’re terrible  
They should see that enough’s enough  
They’re doing us more harm than good  
Though it should be obvious, it ain’t so  
They keep on hurting,  
Hoping that they’ve gotten something done  
Twinkling,  
Twinkling little star  
Please tell God what’s going on  
Glaring, glaring sun  
“Where are those sinners?” It politely asks  
“No problem.” Enoch sighs as he shows up  
People call him a wreck behind his back  
The twisting and bending levels  
Finally start to break up  
The ‘Gods’ are pissed, but  
That goes without saying


End file.
